Tamaki's Reaction
by Ze Shipper
Summary: How would Tamaki react when he actually sees what's in Kyoya's Notebook?


**YO! So this is a sequel to my other OHSHC Oneshot- Kyoya's Notebook.**

 **Let's see how Tamaki would react when he actually sees what's in Kyoya's Notebook.**

 **Disclaimers: I do not own Kyoya's Black Notebook, OHSHC nor the characters!**

 **ENJOY THIS SEQUEL!**

* * *

 ** _[NORMAL POV]_**

 _'Those two… not telling me what is in Kyoya's notebook… If it wasn't for my ingenious plan, they wouldn't have known what Kyoya hides in that notebook'_ Tamaki thought to himself while staring at the two said twins.

At that same moment, Haruhi came in with a tray of 'commoner's coffee' as Tamaki would call them. "Hey Tamaki, want some coffee?" she asked.

"Sure. Thanks, Haruhi" Tamaki answered as he took a sip then went back into staring at the 'devilish twins'.

Silence around…

"So… Uhhh… Tamaki, how did your operation go?" Haruhi asked to break the silence.

"It went well, Haruhi. Actually, it succeeded!"

"Oh really, then what's in the notebook?"

"The Host Club's expense is what Kyoya writes in his notebook!

"You have no idea what it is, do you? And here I thought one of your stupid operations would work…"

"Hey! All my operations work!"

"Yeah right…"

"'Operation Get Kyoya's Mysterious Black Notebook' did work! Hikaru and Kaoru got to see t-"

"So the two saw the notebook and you didn't… and that came to that how…?" Haruhi interrupted.

"Those two dirty double crossers don't want to tell me what they saw! Although it was my ingenious plan that helped them see what Kyoya keeps on scribbling in his notebook!"

"So that's it, huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"You've been staring at Hikaru and Kaoru for an hour now. Stare at them too much and they might melt…"

"And if that happens, I will never know what's in Kyoya's notebook… If those two won't tell me, then I should find out myself!"

Haruhi then stood up for having another feeling that she might be dragged into another stupid operation. "Well then, good luck on that"

 _'I need to get out of here before he drags me into this mess…'_ Haruhi thought.

"And of course, you will help me!" Tamaki exclaimed as he grabbed hold of Haruhi's uniform.

"WHAT?! NO WAY I WILL HELP YOU!" Haruhi shouted while struggling to get out of Tamaki's grip. "LET GO!"

"Come on Haruhi~ Please~ Just this once and I'll never ask you to do anything again~!" Tamaki said giving her his best puppy-dog eyes.

"YEAH RIGHT! LET GO OF MY UNIFORM, TAMAKI!"

After half an hour of struggling, shouting and 'Puppy-dog eyeing', Haruhi finally gave up knowing that Tamaki wouldn't let her go.

 _'I can't believe I have to help him again for the second time today with the same reason'_ Haruhi thought as she walked to the sofa Kyoya was positioned, a tray with a cup of coffee and a cake in her hand.

 _'Those puppy-dog eyes…'_ with that thought, Tamaki's puppy-dog eyes popped into her head.

 _'Better get this job done so I can get out of here before another operation runs into me'_

 ** _/Flashback to moments ago with Tamaki /_**

"Okay! First, we, and that means you, should act as natural as you could be" Tamaki said.

Haruhi just gave the blonde a 'you're dragging me into a non-sense again look'

"If you mean by natural, bring coffee to him, right?"

"Hmmm… coffee… No, no, no… Why not go talk to him? That's natural right?"

"Yeah… Maybe but-"

"GOOD! Now go and help daddy…" with that, Tamaki pushed Haruhi to Kyoya's direction and gave her a thumbs-up.

 ** _/End of Flashback/_**

 _'Yeah talk to him… normal… But what should we talk about? I don't really hangout that much with Kyoya…'_ Haruhi thought.

"Kyoya…" Haruhi called and the said guy turned around.

Haruhi noticed Kyoya was typing something in his laptop. His notebook was nowhere near him… Weird…

 _'Eh? His notebook is not with him…?'_ Haruhi mentally asked.

"What is it, Haruhi? Is there something you need from me?" Kyoya asked.

"I was wondering on what the Host Club is planning to do next? You know… what new ideas Tamaki came up with…"

"Tamaki hasn't given me any crazy suggestions yet"

"Ohh…"

"Tell me Haruhi… what are you up to?" the question shocked Haruhi. She wasn't ready for that question but she kept as calm as possible, not to let Kyoya sense her shocked feeling.

"What do you mean?"

"You don't usually ask anything about the Club's plans…"

"I was just thinking that I should be ready for what craziness Tamaki has in mind…"

"Oh, really…"

"Yeah… What would be the reason?"

"I don't know… Maybe Tamaki has dragged you into one of his 'Operations' that I should not know about…"

Haruhi stared at the black-haired teen. _'He's right!'_

"Am I right?" Kyoya asked.

* * *

"GO HARUHI!" Tamaki silently shouted as he exited the room and went to another.

"What's Boss up to?" Hikaru asked.

"Probably something that involves Kyoya's notebook…" Kaoru said.

"Yeah… Wanna follow him, Kaoru?"

"Hmmm…"

"Naaah…" the two said in unison "It'll be much funnier if we just watch him fail in seeing Kyoya's Notebook…"

Again, the two stared at the room door Tamaki entered.

"Who are we kidding, Kaoru?"

"We can't help it… We need to see what Boss is up to and fail for the nth time…"

The two then stood up and neared the door.

 ** _At the other room…_**

At the room Tamaki just entered is the room where the Host Club members' bags are placed.

"Where is it…" Tamaki murmured.

Obviously, he's looking for a certain Black Notebook that belongs to a black-haired teen with glasses…

"I can't find it…"

Tamaki looked inside Kyoya's bag and checked every place Kyoya could place the notebook.

"I need to find that n-"

"Fiind what exactly, Tamaki?" a voice from behind Tamaki suddenly said. The voice sounded deep… like it was angry…

Tamaki slowly turned his head and saw… "K-KYOYA!"

"Were you looking for my notebook?" Kyoya is looking straight at Tamaki's eyes…

"K-Kyoya… uhhh… no… I was uhh…looking for my notebook… Yes!"

"No need to lie… Haruhi told me everything… You're looking for my notebook"

"Y-yes…"

"…" Kyoya said nothing. He just stared directly at Tamaki's eyes and then… _smiled_ …?

"Tall me Tamaki, what is it abput my notebook that is bothering you so much?" Kyoya asked.

"What is it that you write in your notebook?! You always have it with you! None of us know that is inside it! I want to know!" Tamaki yelled as he jumped around like a child.

"Oh… If you really want to know what I keep writing inside my notebook, you should've just told me…"

Kyoya then headed to one of the cabinets and pulled out a key from his pocket and opened it.

 _'He seriously has a key?'_ Tamaki thought.

* * *

 ** _/Outside the room/_**

"Oh no! Hikaru… Kyoya is going to give his notebook to Boss!"

"WHAT?!" Hikaru exclaimed.

* * *

 ** _/Back with Tamaki and Kyoya/_**

"Here, Tamaki" Kyoya said as he showed Tamaki his notebook.

"Kyoya…?" Tamaki said. _'Is he really allowing me to see what he writes in his notebook?'_

"You want to know what's in it, right?"

Tamaki then took the notebook. He was about to open it when suddenly…

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Hikaru and Kaoru yelled as they entered the room.

"What are you two doing here?" Tamaki asked.

"WE WON'T LET YOU SEE WHAT'S INSIDE KYOYA'S NOTEBOOK!" the twins yelled in unison.

"NO! I will know what's inside this!"

"Ehem… I'll be outside if you need me…" Kyoya said then exited the room. "I don't want to look like I joined in a cat fight…"

Kaoru then ran to the blonde and took the notebook right out of his hands. "KAORU, GIVE THAT BACK!"

"No way, Boss!"

"Nice Kaoru!"

"Hikaru, catch!" Kaoru yelled as he threw the notebook to his brother who successfully caught it and made a run for it.

"HIKARU!" Tamaki yelled then ran to Hikaru.

Hikaru didn't get the chance to throw the notebook back to Kaoru since Tamaki had tackled him, making him lose grip on the notebook.

"Guys…" Haruhi then entered the scene. "What are you all doing in here?"

"OH NO! Haruhi! Don't let Boss see the notebook!" Hikaru and Kaoru yelled.

As Haruhi looked up, a black notebook is currently falling to her. It landed on Haruhi's hands and she opened it. What? She was also curious on what Kyoya writes in it…

As soon as Haruhi saw the first page, she froze.

"Kaoru, get the notebook!" Hikaru yelled then Kaoru ran to Haruhi but was stopped by Tamaki who grabbed hold of his ankle, making him fall face-flat on the floor.

"Ouch…" Kaoru muttered.

Tamaki took the chance to get off Hikaru and took the notebook from Haruhi. "FINALLY!" Tamaki yelled. "I GOT IT!" Tamaki didn't let the twins take the book again so he opened it and saw… _everything…_

* * *

 ** _/The Other Room/_**

"I wonder what just happened…" Kyoya said as he glanced at the room where Tamaki, the Twins and Haruhi are.

 _'They became quiet…'_

"Kyoya…" a voice called. Kyoya turned his head and saw Tamaki, he has his face down. His hair was covering his eyes. "This notebook… it this all true?"

"That is correct… Why? Does it bother you?" Kyoya asked.

Tamaki walked closer to Kyoya, still not showing his face. Kyoya stayed still, calm and cool.

As soon as Tamaki raised his head he… "AWW~~ Kyoya Loves Me… Kyoya Loves Me! KYOYA LOVES ME!" Tamaki sang as he jumped around and gave Kyoya a suffocating Teddy Bear Hug.

"Kyoya Loves Me! I LOVE KYOYA! I LOVE KYOYA!" Tamaki continued to sing.

"SHUT UP!" Hikaru and Kaoru shouted in unison as they got out of the other room.

"I LOVE KYOYA! KYOYA LOVES ME!"

Sadly Tamaki continued to sing happily and Kyoya… he just stood there and didn't bother taking the annoying blond guy off him.

"I LOVE KYOYA! KYOYA LOVES ME!"

"What is going on here?" Haruhi asked.

"As you can see, Boss is singing…" Hikaru informed.

"And to add, Kyoya and Boss are both Gay…" Kaoru added.

"And I thought you two were the homos of the Club…"

"WE ARE NOT HOMOS! THEY ARE!" Kaoru and Hikaru shouted as they pointed at their 'Mommy' and 'Daddy'…

"Wait… Who's the Mommy now? Tamaki or Kyoya?" Haruhi asked.

* * *

 **THERE! TOOK ME FOREVER TO FINISH THIS!**

 **So… How was it?**

 **Tamaki:** KYOYA LOVES ME! I LOVE KYOYA!

 **Twins:** SHUT UP!

 **Anyway… Review!**


End file.
